


Caught

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Caught, Caught having Sex, Grinding, Kinda, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: Hello, how are you? I have a request!!! My request is Murphamy (Murphy/Bellamy) doing the NSFW action and being caught (or almost) by either Clarke or Octavia (or someone else you want). Thanks!!!!"“Bellamy? Are you in here, I needed your help….” Bellamy hears Clarke’s voice and grabs the blanket covering Murphy’s bottom half with it, “And you just disapp-” Clarke walks through the door and stares eyes wide open. Murphy just sighs and lays his head back looking at the Ceiling."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Kudos: 36





	Caught

“You’ve gotta stop dragging me off to secluded areas when Clarke wants me to help her do stuff,” Bellamy says as he’s pushed against the wall. Murphy is sucking at Bellamy’s neck causing him to moan heavily.

“I don’t have to stop doing anything,” Murphy growls out biting at his neck softly. Bellamy gasps and latches onto The younger man. “Whatever the hell I want.” Bellamy feels the man smirk against his neck and he moans.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. That was in the past. Don’t bring that up.” Bellamy responds chuckling slightly. He grinds against Murphy, Making him gasp. Bellamy takes the opportunity to rip Murphy’s Jacket off of him and throw it across the room.

“Hey, be careful! I actually like that Jacket…” Murphy says against Bellamy’s lips. Bellamy scoffs and pushes the other man onto the bed behind him. Murphy lands with a noise of discontent and Bellamy laughs.

“Enough laughing, more kissing,” Murphy says grabbing Bellamy’s shirt and pulling him onto the bed over top of him. Murphy moans as Bellamy rubs his crotch through his pants. He pushes up into the sensation wanting more. Bellamy leans down and kisses him tenderly, a kiss they would usually share outside of sex. It feels odd, the rough feeling of Bellamy’s Palm massaging his Dick through his pants along with the sweet kiss makes Murphy basically melt.

“Bell…” Murphy moans wrapping his arms around the bigger man’s neck. Bellamy chuckles and pulls away making Murphy whine.

“What the Hell, Come back here,” Murphy says pulling him back. Bellamy smirks and leans down to bite Murphy’s neck.

“Whatever the Hell I want… Remember?” Bellamy says smirking. He bites Murphy’s ear and Murphy moans. He then chuckles.

“Well Played, Idiot.” Murphy sighs arching into Bellamy’s body. Bellamy rips off his own shirt and kisses Murphy’s chest, letting his lips travel all the way down to the edge of the other man’s Pants. He unzips them and pulls them down along with boxers underneath. Murphy’s Dick comes into view and Bellamy smirks.

“Fuck, Bell please,” Murphy begs while pushing his hips up. Bellamy kitten licks the tip of his Dick and listens as Murphy Moans.

“Bellamy? Are you in here, I needed your help….” Bellamy hears Clarke’s voice and grabs the blanket covering Murphy’s bottom half with it, “And you just disapp-” Clarke walks through the door and stares eyes wide open. Murphy just sighs and lays his head back looking at the Ceiling.

“Heya, Princess.” He says as he stares at the Ceiling in annoyance. Bellamy is blushing from his cheeks all the way to his chest and he looks terrified. Clarke is also blushing but she just turns around and closes the door.

“Uh… Murph…” Bellamy says wide-eyed looking up at the man who is still nonchalant about the whole experience. Murphy looks down and sees his worry.

“Hey, listen. It’s not like anything bad gonna come out of it. Clarke has literally Kissed women before. It’s not a big deal.” Murphy says smiling down at Bellamy. Bellamy relaxes seeing the man who barley has a pure and genuine smile, actually smiling at him.

“Well… I guess we can keep going then.” Bellamy says and rips the blanket away. He swallows Murphy down in one try making Him throw his head back and moan.

“Oh wow, holy fuck!” Murphy screams, “Calm yourself I still need to last long enough to fuck you.” He says through his moans.

What they didn’t know was that Clarke ran off to tell Their friends a few seconds after. Apparently, they all shipped it.


End file.
